


Flipped Star

by Ink_Dot



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Dot/pseuds/Ink_Dot
Summary: What if everything was slightly different, what if all of us were different. "Flipped Star" is an alternative universe fanfiction set in "Star vs the forces of evil" universe where every character is in some way "flipped". Star is no longer a rebellious, independent and wild princess. Instead, she is a goody-two-shoes obsessed with being the perfect ruler. Marco now is a bad boy without a cause and many more. What kind of world and what kind of conflict will this shift create?
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Star Comes to Earth part 1

Far, far away, in a magical land called Mewni, lived a princess — Star Butterfly. She was fated to become the ruler of the largest kingdom in her dimension. And by most accounts, she fulfilled her current role perfectly. Polite, proper and always respectful Star was a prime example of what every princess should be.

However, today was the day when Star faced the biggest challenge of her princessly duties. This was the day when Star was meant to receive the royal wand of the Butterfly family. An artefact given from one queen to another, for as long as the kingdom of Mewni existed. The source of the royal family's extraordinary magical capabilities. The ceremony that was overshadowed only by the coronation of the new queen was occurring to Star, today.

The importance of this occasion was playing a serious number on the princess's fragile nerves. Chewing on the nail of her thumb Star's eyes darted all around the familiar entrance to the main throne room. The elaborate doors and exquisite patterns on the walls now seemed too perfect. Star felt out of place surrounded by this beauty. It felt like she was not worth it. Like she wasn't good enough. Like she wasn't beautiful enough. If only someone knew what thoughts swirled in Star's mind. They would without a doubt object. Especially when it came to the princesses looks.

Star, according to many young bachelors of the dimension, was an exquisite beauty. Fair skin, shiny long blond hair, sky blue eyes and two perfect little harts on her cheeks, the tell-tale signs of a Butterfly. Truly perfection. Especially now as the princess was dress in a long, puffy blue dress befitting a young woman of her stature. Her locks styled up, adding at least 20 centimetres to the girl's height, in a shape somewhat resembling a hart, a traditional hairstyle for the royal family by now. She was truly marvellous.

But all those ideas skipped Star's mind. The only thoughts spinning in her head where how goofy the hare looked and how easily she will trip on the long dress. How she can ruin this important occasion. At that moment the cooling of her name seemed more like a sentence for utter shame than a start to a new period of life.

"Princess Star Butterfly!" the announcer proclaimed. His booming voice snapping Star out of the vortex of thoughts. It was the sign, the sign for it to start. Star cleaned her throat and shoved the nerves to the back of her mind. She had duties, and she will not let her ineptitude ruin this important day.

The grand doors of the throne room open as Star stepped in. Both sides of the teal carpet packed with people. Nobility and high officials of Mewni were there in addition to the Royal families of the realm. All these people had their eyes on Star evaluating her and judging her every move. Yet, now they weren't important. The only two people that Star cared about were in front of her standing next to their respectful thrones. The queen and king of Mewni, Moon and River Butterfly, Star's parents.

Moon was a slender tall woman. She had pinkish skin and looked like she was in her late 30's. She had silver hair styled in a tall hart shaped updo, like Star's at this moment. The queen had sky blue eyes and two diamond-shaped marks on her cheeks. A soft smile danced on her magenta collard lips as she looked upon her nervous daughter.

River was a much shorter man than his wife but at the same time well build. The king looked to be of similar age to Moon. River had blond hair and although the crown hid a bald spot on top of his head he had a long well-kept beard. He had fair skin and blue eyes that looked upon Star expectantly and with a bit of judgment.

Star moved forward with purpose. Back straight steps quick, but not too wide. The ceremonial music faded as the young princess focused on the wand in her mother's hand. This was the butterfly family wand. In its current form, it looked like a golden sceptre with an elegant crystal blue heart on top of it. "How will the wand look when I touch it?" Star wondered stepping closer to the thrones.

You see this magical artefact of extraordinary power had a unique feature. It took the shape dependent on the wands current wielder. Throughout the history of the Butterfly family it took many shapes from a broom that the queen could fly on, to a sword that cut through anything. It all depends on the queen that wielded it, and Star was next in this grate succession.

As Star reached her parents, Moon smiled, just for her baby. "Star," the queen began," as Queens before me I am proudly bestowing upon you the royal wand. This act brings me immense joy and I hope that this artefact will help you as much as it has helped me."

The Queen outstretched the wand towards her daughter. Star hesitated. But a stern glance from her father ushered her to take the wand.

When Star grasped the wand, it sparked to life drowning the great room in brilliant yellow light. The girl felt the wand changing in her hand but at the same time she felt something else. Energy washing over her body. Never in her life Star felt anything like that. It made her feel powerful like she could do anything in the world and most peculiarly, free. This rush of energy lasted only for a moment, the wand’s lithe died out and Star was back to normal.

The princess opened her blue eyes and looked upon her mother's… no, her wand. It didn't look that different from when it was in Moon's possession. The handle was still the same wonderful sceptre, but the head was different. Instead of a blue hart, the top was now decorated whit a yellow crystal shaped like a young moon laying on its back. The wand was beautiful, one could not argue. Star always loved how her mother's wand looked, but she felt weird about how similar their wands where.

As these thoughts and many other overwhelmed Star, her body froze staring at the wand. Before the girl could snap back to reality all the guests in the throne room stud up and bowed to the Mewni's crowned princess.


	2. Star Comes to Earth part 2

"Crystal Rose shower!" Star shouted striking a pose. The crystal moon spark to life and the castle's courtyard was quickly filled with a sparkling green smoke. It dissolved and it seemed that nothing happened. Until one sparkling cucumber plummeted to the ground. A few meters away another reached the ground with a disgusting splurge. Then another, and another, and another. Soon the courtyard was covered in a surprising amount of sparkly squishy cucumbers.

Screaming Star rushed to cover. A small blue humanoid followed her without much hesitation.

From a window looking upon the castle's courtyard, Moon and River observed their daughters progress. "Moon, what is happening?" River wondered his mind sifting through memories trying to find anything alike.

"At least there is an effect..." the queen muttered.

River pressed upon the window carefully observing the event on the other side of the glass. The cucumbers were turning purple and the blue creature was shaking Star, who managed to freeze from panic. "This is normal, right?"

"There is no such thing as normal for magic."

"What a relief" River proclaimed confidently leading Moon away from the window. Down at the courtyard, one of the cucumbers gained sentience. And was throwing his squishy brothers at Star.

"I know, I know but I still have this feeling that we are doing something wrong." Moon sighed plopping down on a chair. "Like we have to do something else or something more."

"What do you have in mind?" River asked closing the curtains before Moon could see the first winged cucumbers flying to freedom.

"I don't know. Star always was a nervous child and learning magic put even more pressure on her. Maybe she needs a change of environment. To distance herself from all the princessly duties?" Moon pondered.

"What about St. Olga?" River proposed taking a seat next to his wife. "It's away from Mewni. Star always wanted to go there and moreover Pony Head studies there. The two of them could spend more time together. That would definitely help Star relax."

"No, no, no, no, that place is even worst. It's all about being a perfect princess. Star would be even more pressured." Moon waved the idea away. "Besides those robots freak me out. And then there is the headmistress." Moon bit her lip nervously. "I was thinking about a place where she could be just a child. No responsibility, no grant destiny... just Star." Moon pondered, remembering all the dimensions she went to and all the people she met. Then something came. Something so brilliant that the queen clapped her hands from excitement. "What if we send her to Earth? That Dimensions is so distant from everything. No one would even know that Star is a princess. She could just relax, be herself. Maybe even go to school? O Star would love going to school."

"Moon, are you sure? I imagine that place brings back bad memories," River reminded a twinkle of panic in his eye.

"It does, but those are my problems. I truly believe that place could help Star. It did to me, even if there are bad memories associated. And besides, I met so many nice people there." The Queen jumped up to her feet as a smile bloomed on her face. "I could even leave her with Angie and Raphael. O gods I haven't seen them in so long..." Moon's energy settled down as her face dropped with longing.

"Moon I don't think this is a good idea. That place is weird."

"Honey be a bit more open-minded. Earth has a certain charm. I bet Star will love it. Besides Star will be a queen she needs to learn how to deal with people of a different disposition. Don't you always say that learning to be a queen is the most important duty for Star?" Moon explained smiling at her husband.

"I don't know Moon. This sounds like a bad idea. Let's at least send a bodyguard with her."

"River, there's law enforcement and it's quite peaceful up there. I want Star to rest from her title, not have someone constantly reminding her of it. And besides, if we are lucky Star will stay with people that I trust."

"But Moon-"

Moon placed a hand on River's cheek and lovingly pleaded. "River please let me do at least this for my daughter." She kissed the king's forehead. "The least I can do is give her a bit of peace."

～～～•★•～～～

Star paced around the royal carriage the crystal moon dangerously close to her mouth. "Why Earth?" a thought raced through her mind. "Mother told me that there sending me to relax but why Earth? Father always told me that place is no good. That it's filled with crooks and bad people. This has to be a punishment. But I have no idea what I did wrong," Star froze the wand's crystal between her teeth. It took a moment to realise where the sweet taste came. Star spit out the ancient artefact and quickly cleaned it.

"Star, darling, are you ready?" Moon approached the carriage, River by her side.

"Yes, mother." Star swiftly hid the wand.

"Did you pack everything sweetie?" the queen asked fixing the collar of Star's new shirt. Fashions on earth were very different so Star had to acquire a variety of new clothing. Now she was wearing a knee-long skirt whit a long very comfy sweater and a white button-up shirt underneath that. It was weirdly comfortable. Mainly thanks to the lack of the corset. However, above all else star like that, she could finely do her own hair. No more silly two-story haircuts. Just a simple braid and a red hairband around the head. It was simple, neat and not too extravagant.

"Yes, I think I did. And even if I did forget something I do have my dimensional scissors just in case," Star explained, pulling out a set of yellow scissors with a blue crystal out of her pocket.

River looked upon the scissors as if they were horrifying. "Star who allowed you to take these with you. Give them to me this instant!" The man commanded.

Star scared outstretched the scissors to her father.

Moon stopped the girl and with an annoyed calmness address River. "Dearie, Star went through such trials to get them from Hiccup, we can't take them away."

"But what if Star goes around different dimensions. Then starts doing things unfit her position. I will not be there to supervise her."

"River we both know Star wouldn't do that. And I want her to have her dimensional scissors if something happens. That is final." Moon stated. "Okay," the queen clapped a few times "We are ready to leave."

The servants all around quickened their steps and soon the royal family was in the chariot. Moon gave one of the servants a pair of blue hard shape scissors. The servant stepped in front of the carriage and cut the air in front of it. A pale green hole opened up and the chariot drove into it.

As the carriage travelled through the pale portal the surroundings shifted. The Great Mewni Castle was replaced by a simple 2-storey building. Above a large entrance, was a sign that spelled out: "Echo Creek Academy."


	3. Star Comes to Earth part 3

The royal family found themselves in the principal's office. It was a small room, packed to the brim with diplomas, trophies and medals and of course a metric ton of paperwork. In the middle of all the essentials stood a simple wooden table, a few chairs and an ancient computer. The principal was very much like the office. A small round man. A streak of brown hair around his head and a pair of square glasses placed on top of a round nose.

"So Ms Butterfly's education consists of private tutors from the country to which you are royalty?" the principal asked his eyebrows reaching critical heights.

"Star received the best education that one can," Moon explained.

"She was tutored by the best of the best in our di... region" River corrected himself.

"The papers are all correct, but you have to understand my worry. The paperwork might say she received an education equal to the 9th grade. But I don't what her to experience stress about her being on a different level than other students. Are you sure you don't want to put Star one or two grades lower?"

River frowned. "If you do not trust the paperwork feel free to test my daughter," the king suggested glaring at the man.

The principal looked upon the dissatisfied River with an expression betraying how accustomed he was to this type of tone. After all, he was the principal and angry parents were constantly at his throat. How could he question their brilliant child's intellect/behaver/human decency? The principal cleared his throat and with upmost kindness address the girl. "Star, dear, do you mind if I quickly ask you a few questions."

"I am ready to help as much as I can Mr Principal."

"OK, let's start from basics," the balding man suggested. He scanned the surface of the busy tabled and noticed a book. "Dearie, could you read this to me?" principle handed Star the book.

Star took the thick text and glanced at its cover. "Oh, this is Jacob Torrance poetry book. I read some of his work when I was researching Earth's... I mean America's education system. His work is not that famous, but I definitely adore it. Especially the 'Moon sonata'. It is magnificent how elegant his language is."

"Oh so you have researched some school curriculum," the principal wondered impressed.

"Yes, precisely. I did not want to be a burden, so I looked up a few things."

"Like what?"

Star straightened her back and confidently proclaimed. "Newton's law of universal gravitation states that every particle attracts every other particle in the universe with a force which is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between their centres. Or at least I think that's how the law goes. I had to learn quite a lot in a few weeks," Star explained eyes darting from the principal to her father. River was staring at the headmaster smugly.

"That's impressive Star," the principal applauded to the girl. "You seem like a really smart young lady." The man rose from his seat and outstretched his hand for a handshake. "For now you have eased my worries. It will be an honour to have you as one of our students."

Whit a big smile on her face Star gently shook the man's hand. "It is a great pleasure to study here"

"This settled let me find you someone who can show you around the school, while me and your parents settle the last bits of paperwork," The principal suggested gesturing Star to the door.

Star followed the principal, and they entered a small waiting room. Summer green walls were covered in pictures of students that had graduated from the school and a few sets of chairs lined the room.

The only person in the waiting room was a boy who seemed to be of similar age to Star. He had warm brown skin, slicked back messy brown hair and brown eyes that seemed disinterested in most things around him. He had a small black birthmark under his right eye. The boy was dress in jeans and a dark tee-shirt adorned by burning letters that spelt out 'rock to the bottom'. Over the fancy shirt, he had a red hoody.

"Diaz" the principal almost hissed glaring at the brunet.

"Howdy," the boy muttered playfully.

"Can you be useful and show this young lady around." The principal gestured at Star, who observed the happenings.

"Don't even care about what I did?" The boy asked a jaunty smile dancing on his face.

"Let me guess. You graffitied the statue?"

The boy snapped his fingers. "Bingo!"

Done with the boy's nonsense the principal turned to the blond girl. "Star this is Marco Diaz. He will show you around the school. He's not the best guide but the school hours are over, so I doubt I'll find anything better." The principal glanced at Marco. "Star be cautious of whatever he says."

Star stared at the principal her brain slowly processing what he just said. Swiftly she turned to Marco. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Star curtsied not sure of what to do. The idea that this was a punishment now almost certain in her mind.

Marco looked star up and down his eyes narrowing. "Yeah sure," he muttered.

A giant puff of white hair emerged from the principal's Office. Marco stared at the giant mountain of hair. His mouth open from surprise and his previously disinterested face now in absolute shock. "Star, sweetie, if you take too long here's an address of where we will go next." Moon stepped into the small waiting room and handed Star a thin piece of paper. "Now go have fun," the queen suggested a bright smile on her face.

"Yes Mother," Star said trying to match her mother's excitement. She sounded so happy. Star couldn't believe that this was a punishment. Her mother would never be excited about Star's punishment. Maybe, she really wanted her to relax. And maybe Star should try her best to have fun and relax. Maybe even try to find new friends.

River stepped into the room that now was turning crowded. He seemed concerned and serious. The king glanced at Marco suspicious of the boys… entire being. "We should hurry and finish the paperwork," River addressed the principal. "My wife does not have time to waste."

Star bid farewell to her parents and soon the only people in the waiting room where Star and Marco. They stood silently for a moment. Star confused not sure what to do next. While Marco stared at the tense girl, judging her. In some ways, his glare was worse than any snotty official back in Mewni.

"Let's go" Marco gestured to Star absent-minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter and we finally get to meet the other mane character. Jay!!!  
> What are your all first impressions of this dad boy Marco???


	4. Star Comes to Earth part 4

"And this is Echo Creek academy's pride and joy," Marco proclaimed mockingly." The Possum Statue."

Star applauded the concept of sarcasm alien to her at that moment. "Oh, how exciting. I imagine the statue has great significance for the academy?"

"Maybe... don't really care."

"However, Mr Marco is the statue supposed to be covered in these drawings?" Star wondered pointing at the red scribbles all around the statue. Some of them almost looked like people.

"O, that's my work" Marco explained a proud smile curling on the edge of his mouth.

"Mr Marco-"

"Stop calling me Mr It makes me sound old," the boy cut of Star.

"Aaa… Marco is this allowed on earth? As you see, back home defacement of statues is quite a serious crime."

"Who cares about the stupid rules. Now it at least looks cool"

"But rules are created for a reason. If citizens do not follow the rules it will inevitably lead to chaos," The girl explained hand to the chest voice filled with worried conviction. "And nobody wants chaos. Right?"

Rolling his eyes Marco turned away from the princess. "Whatever, chaos would be more fun anyway" the boy murmured walking off.

"Wait, Mr... I mean Marco is the tour over?"

"Now it is." He half hardly waved goodbye to the blond confused girl.

～～～•★•～～～

In a well of neighbourhood of Echo Creek stud a house. By the standards of the street, it wasn't that exceptional. Not small, but definitely not big. A dark red roof atop simple white board walls. A tidy although not extravagant yard. The only thing weird about this house was an enormous cactus growing next to a small red mailbox. This was the house of the Diaz family. And Marco, the family's only child, was heading home.

"Hi, Sofía," the boy wave at the cactus next to the mailbox. He strolled to the house's entrance a loud yawn escaping his throat as he dug out the house keys. But before he could place the silver key into the lock a loud laugh echoed from the other side. "O yes someone is visiting today," the boy remembered. Marco swung the door open. The boy's face morphed into shock and then terror in a moment.

A giant silver threaded monster loomed over the living room. A golden ring placed on top it's misshapen body. No head, no arms and yet still it brought terror to the boy's heart. The only thing he could do was stand there, stunned, mouth agape, staring at the beast.

"Oh you're finally here" Marco's mum, Angie, proclaimed snapping the young man back to reality. "Meet Moon and River Butterfly. Me and your dad studied with Moon back in High School".

Marco stared at the two fancy looking adults, still a bit stunned. His gaze fixated on the lady's hair. "How is she doing that to her hair?" the thought span around the young man's head as he half out of instinct muttered. "Hy,"

While Marco was staring in respectful horror at the queen of the land that he did not even know the existence of, the queen's husband was glaring at the boy. "Moon, wasn't this the boy in front of the principal's office?" River asked grabbing his wife's attention. "Didn't the principals say something about graffitiing the statue, whatever that might mean?"

Angie facepalmed. "Again."

"Marco, this is the second time this week and it's Wednesday," Rafael, Marco's father, said calmly, but obviously holding back anger.

"Well, you did worst then graffitied that stupid goat when you were my age," Marco crossed his hands.

Rafael's fist hit the table with the force sending a loud bang through the room. "Marco that isn't an excuse, I was punished for the things I did and I learned from it."

"Yeah you became BORING!" the boy proclaimed mockingly.

Rafael stud up from the chair his face now dark from anger "Marco Ubaldo Diaz this is not a way to talk to your father"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be talking to you like that if you were at least a bit as cool as you were before."

The two men stared at each other. The thick aura of anger could be almost felt. Angie was shaking her head exasperated, while Moon and River stared in horror at what was happening.

River grabbed his wife's hand. "Are you still sure this is a good idea?"

The father's son's staring contest was cut short by a soft knock on the door. Annoyance and anger almost spewing like a raging volcano Marco flung the door open shouting at the person on the other side. "What!"

Star blinked. To be sure she blinked a few more times. "Aa... greetings" the princess managed to mutter.

Marco's face dropped.

"Star you found the house," excited Moon rushed to her daughter and hugged the blond girl.

"Thanks to the kind strangers it was not that difficult," Star managed to mumble in her mother's tide embrace, still shaking from being screamed at for no reason.

"This is wonderful. Let me introduce you to someone. These were my dear friends when I was a bit older than you." with a cheerful step Moon led her daughter in front of Marco's parents. "Star meat Angie and Raphael. Raphael, Angie this is my darling daughter Star."

Star stared at the two adults. Angie was a pleasant-looking woman. Curly reddish-brown hair and two excited green eyes. Rafael a much taller and well-built man had a bit of a scowl. But even with that somewhat scary expression, the soft brown eyes made him less terrifying.

In one swift motion Star curtsey to the two adults. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs and Mr Diaz."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Star," Angie grabbed Star's hand. "And please call us by our first names, we are nowhere near as fancy to be called Mr and Mrs"

"I will try my best Mrs... I mean Angie."

"You're as sweet as your mother told us," Rafael noted his scowl vanishing.

A big stupid smile was wide across Moon's face. "O Star isn't this exciting."

"It definitely is. I didn't know before that Mother stayed on earth." Star looked around the house, both nerves and excitement mixing at the bottom of her stomach.

Diaz's house was very pleasant. The first floor was open-plan which made it feel very spacious. The room's warm colours and a variety of carpets and table cloths adorned with curious patterns made it feel very homey. There even was a nice cactus in the corner of the room, a yellow flower blooming on its top.

Angie noticing the twinkles of worry in Star, let go of the girl's hand. "Marco, could you show Star to the guest room?" Angie asked. "Star your luggage is already there so feel free to start unpacking. Come down whenever you're finished. Warm food will be waiting for you," The woman explained kindly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a small gift for you all. A drawing of Star and her royal wand from this AU. There different form the OG show so I thought people might like a visual aid :3.  
>   
> [Star ended up adorable!](https://twitter.com/RaspberryInkDot/status/1356577591424090112?s=20)  
>   
> It's like a big thanks to all of you for reading and leaving comments. It's so motivating to see people reading and enjoying your work. So thank you!!!  
>   
> I might do Marco too, but no promises. I am extremely lazy when it comes to drawing :P


	5. Star Comes to Earth part 5

The door swung open and Marco stormed into the room. "As if I need all of these goody two shoes on my back. And how in the hell is she keeping her Hair so high!" Marco proclaimed shaking his messy head. Then the boy froze and slowly turned to Star who in turn looked utterly terrified. "This is your room," the boy explained one eye twitching and a week blush cropping on his dark face. "Do whatever. I'm leaving."

"Aaaa, please, wait." The blond grab the corner of the boy's red hoody.

Marco rolled his eyes. "What?" he asked a bit too loud.

"Do you… do you want to see something fun? I think?"

"Like what?"

Whit her hands slightly shaking but a face brightened by a smile Star gestured to Marco in a universal sign of 'give me a moment'. She left a good gap between her and the boy and took a deep breath. Star pulled the wand out of her pocket and carefully put the yellow moon into the palm of her hand.

"What is that," Marco pointed at the wand. "Is it gonna get weird... weirder?"

"Shhh," Star silenced the boy. "Sparkle, sparkle all around." She lifted the wand above her head. “Make a show of lights and smiles." the yellow moon sparked to life and a cloud of colourful sparkles manifested into existence. The cloud spread around coagulating into various shapes. Tiny animals, various flowers and many other adorable shapes now floated around the room. "It-it worked!" Star proclaimed eyes wide in wonder.

Marco stared following a sparkly monkey that floated past him. "What... What is this?"

"O, aaaa, ou... this is a Spell. You see, I can do magic."

"What are you?" the boy asked poking one of the sparkling shapes, it scattering back into the smoke.

"Well in the simplest terms I'm a magical princess from another dimension..." a cautious smile crept upon stars face as she explained.

Marco’s eyes widened and filled up with excitement. He stepped closer to the girl. “This is awesome. Can you do anything else? Can you do more?"

"Well, first of all, I am not that good at magic and secondly my father forbade me for using magic for personal needs. I am technically breaking rules just by showing this to you."

"Who cares about those stupid rules! Your father will be gone in a few hours. Can you create like… laser puppies? So they could shoot lasers out of their eyes?"

Stars eyebrows curled inwards as she looked away from the boy to a little sun that floated past her. "I am so sorry Marco. I see how excited you are but I cannot do that. Rules are rules and I follow them, that’s how I am."

The boy clicked his tongue annoyed. "I see... whatever." Marco turned to the door and walked out of the room.

Star rushed after him. As the princess ran into the second-floor corridor Marco was already on the other side have way out of the window. "Wait what are you doing?” Star freaked out.

"I need some space from all of these rules. And especially you."

"Did-did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah. Somehow by having kick-ass magic, you're still painfully boring," Marco proclaimed jumping out of the window.

Panicked Star rushed to the window. Marco was on the ground peacefully walking into the distance. Leaving behind a confused Star Butterfly.


	6. Star Comes to Earth part 6

Marco stood under the bright sign of a convenience store. His back to the wall the boy was slowly sipping a bright green slushy. The sun was already long gone so Marco was staring at the infinite blackness of the sky.

His tranquil moment was disturbed by quiet footsteps. From the shadows came Star, eyes down, hands wrapped around herself. Seeing the girl Marco sighed.

"Gre..." The girl stopped and tightened hands around herself "Hi."

"What do you want?" The boy proclaimed disinterested.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something?" Star didn't dare to look at Marco.

"I am listening," Marco muttered, more concentrated on his drink then the person standing next to him.

"Do you… Do you hate me?" Star's head drop. "Because if yes I can move out and bother you no more."

For a second silence stood between the two. Star stared at her shoes, her sky blue eyes filling up with tears. The boy froze and frowned in disbelief. "I never said that I hate you."

"But you are always so displeased with me. Is that not how people express hate? Or at least annoyance?" Star looked at Marco. She was in tears, the harts on her cheeks now red.

"Star...Aa... you misunderstand, I-"

"Princess Star Butterfly," a pompous voice echoed through the parking lot.

The two kids turned to the source of the voice. What they saw was an array of beasts. Mixtures of animals, humans and things hard to describe. At the helm of all of them pointing at the princess stood a creature. It looked like a gigantic bipedal lobster wearing a pair of pants and a jacket with a popped collar.

"By the name of the great Lord Ludo," the Lobster continued. "I would like to nicely ask you to give us the royal wand. Or else." All the beast behind the monster screamed in a cacophony of bizarre noises and battle cries.

"In your-" Star proclaimed her voice determined. Before the princess could finish, Marco jumped in front of her.

The brown-haired boy was in a battle stance ready for whatever these beasts will throw at him. "Don't fear Star, I'll take care of them," Marco proclaimed a cocky smile dancing on his lips.

"Mar-Marko-," the princess tried to protest perilously extending her hand towards the boy, lost of what to do next.

"So the princess got herself a little knight" the lobster creature giggled maniacally. "Boys lets show this little human what it's like to deal with monsters." A tremendous roar filled the parking lot and a giant mass of monsters lunge at Star and Marco.

Surprisingly Marco managed to handle himself quite well against a dozen of monsters. A valley of swift kicks and careful punches managed to hold back the blind uncoordinated attacks of the beasts.

Yet, Marco was still fighting a dozen of grate beings alone. As he focused on a humanoid giraffe, a two-headed devilish creature snuck upon him. Two fists rushed at the boy's head. Marco noticed the sneak attack too late, he was too slow to do anything. But before the fist could collide with the boy, a streak of silver flashed. In a heartbeat, the monster was on the ground sliding into the distance as Star stood in its place. In her hand was her wand except now a thin silvery blade emerged from the yellow moon.

"Star you can fight?"

"Same question to you." Star lunged around Marco stabbing at the creature sneaking behind the boy. "We will talk later. Now concentrate."

The fight raged on as now Star and Marco fought together. Surprisingly the two kits were a pretty good team. They covered each other's backs making sure that no monster could catch them surprised. Working together to deal with the bigger, badder creatures.

Together Star and Marco dropped one monster after another. The beast's now barely moving because of the wounds and exhaustion.

Seeing his squad in horrible shape the lobster creature screamed out. "That's enough. We're leaving." Out of the pocket of his jacket the lobster produced a pair of bizarre jagged scissors. He cut the air and a shiny portal opened up.

"You succeeded now princess, but this will be the last time," the monster menace to Star as he went through the portal.

One by one monsters shuffled through the strange hole in the air.

"We can't let them escape" Marco proclaimed grabbing a two-headed creature.

Star put her hand on the boy's shoulder and calmly explained. "Let them leave. This is none of our business and even if we do not let them leave what will we do with them." Disgruntled Marco let the monster go and it panicking scrambled through the portal.

As the last of the monsters step through the portal, it closed. Now the only thing left to prove that something happened was the small amount of wreckage.

"I have to call my parents," Star muttered her common sense slowly coming back.

"What will they do" asked Marco.

"Most possibly take me back home. I do not know," Star speculated pulling out an ornate pocket mirror.

"Wait, Star, Star, Star, Star wait!" panicking Marco grabbed the girl's hand.

"For what should I wait?"

"Maybe… let's keep this a secret?"

"For what reason? Monsters are extraordinarily dangerous. If we tell nothing they will come back and attack again…" The girl's eyes darted to the side. "And besides if I was boring…"

"O stop it. I exaggerated it. You are actually pretty awesome."

Star froze unsure of what she heard. "I am?"

"Of course. You have that magic wand and you can turn it into a rapier. You're badass at fighting monsters. And talking about monsters. Monsters! Monsters come to you to fight you its awesome. It's like something out of a TV show. If you call your parents, and they take you away we will never get another chance to fight those creatures."

"That is true, but they want to take my families wand." The girl looked at the wand in her hand. The thin blade sparked and vanished into nothing.

"O come on, we dealt whit those creatures no problem. If we work together, they won't even have a chance against us. Have you seen how awesome we work together?"

"I don't know… this would be against the rules."

"Please Star, let this be a little secret between friends."

"Friends?" Star looked at the boy eyes round.

"Of course," Marco smirked.

"Well if it is between friends… It can stay a secret, for at least a bit. But if we even start worrying that it is too dangerous I am telling Mother and Father."

"That's the girl." Marco hugged Star… not realizing what he was doing.

"I'm glad I could fix my mistake," Star muttered hugging the boy back and burying her face into his shoulder.

"No-no problem" Marco studded his face suddenly a deep shade of red. "We-we should go back... My mum and dad are possibly worried about you." He let go of the girl raising his hands in the air.

Gently Star let the boy go and whit a bright honest smile looked straight into his brown eyes. "We definitely should. After all, you missed dinner. Angie made something called burritos. It was so good even father liked it, and he is very picky."

～～～•★•～～～

The Lobster monster gingerly opened the great door sweat dripping off his brow.

"Who is this," a voice echoed from the room. It was a high pitch but simultaneously somehow menacing.

"Monster claw your majesty," proclaim the creature kneeling before a great throne at the end of the dark room.

On the throne sat Ludo: a small bird-like creature. His feathers a sickly shade of green and an angry scowl on his face. In Ludo's right arm was a wand. A pale stone handle attached to a raggedy crystal that looked more like a broken of peas than a whole. "Did you get the Butterfly wand?" he proclaimed.

"I'm sorry your majesty, the brat had a knight with her. The two of them were too much for us"

"Who was this knight?"

"Looked like a young man not much older than the-"

Monster claw was cut short by his violent cry of pain as green energy surrounded him. Ludo had his wand raised and green energy arced from it to the crab monster. Ludo lowered the wand the streak of energy cutting off, but few dangerous sparks jumping away from the wand. Monster claw crashed to the ground his breath heavy and painful. "I will leave you alive for now as you have proven yourself capable once. But one more disappointment and I won't be as forgiving..." Ludo explained his face darkening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight sense are soo hard to write T-T  
> But anyway that's the end of this arc. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm already hard at work at the next part so it shouldn't be too long until it shows up!!!


	7. Hopping thru Dimensions with a Pony part 1

A plate plopped on the table. "I present to you, nachos," Marco announce.

Star stared at the dish, suspicious. The wand in her hand flared to life and turned into a magnifying glass. She leaned in closer to investigate the substance. The plate was filled with tortilla chips covered in a mixture of cheese, mincemeat, and herbs. The plate smelled delightful. Yet Star stared at it as if it was an unknown substance from a newly discovered dimension. "What is this," Star asked frowning as a light appeared on the magnifying glass, illuminating a spot of the dish.

"It's snack food. You eat as a snack." Marco explained baffled by Stars investigation.

"Are these things covered in cheese and meat?" Star asked carefully grabbing some of the mincemeat. She investigated it and then put the meat in her mouth. She nodded satisfied with the taste.

"Yeah, it's a special family recipe. You don't like it?"

"No, no, no, no just investigating." Star grabbed one of the nacho triangles not covered in melted cheese and meat.

"Star, its food." A knock echoed through the room. Marco sight scratching the back of his neck. "I'll go check. Star, at least try one of the nachos, their good," Marco asked exasperated.

Star stared at the nacho, lifting it above her head, the light shining behind it. “I think I have a similar throwing star in my weapon collection,” Star muttered moving the magnifying glass over the chip.

“You have a weapon collection?” Marco asked.

“Yes, I like collecting weapons.”

“Fucking hell, you have to show me that.”

“I will, and please stop swearing it is rude,” Star asked staring at Marco angrily.

Marco defyingly blew a raspberry. Whit a self-pleased snicker he opened the door. “What in Satan’s anus,” the brunet yelled, his mouth dropping agape from surprise.

Disgruntled Star headed to the door shoving the nacho into her mouth. “Marco, you are swearing on purpose…” Star froze. She looked at the person on the other side shocked. The shock turned to joy as a giant smile appeared on Star's face, and she rushed to the person in the doorway. “Pony Head what are you doing here?”

Star tightly hugged the creature that stood… floated on the porch.

She was an odd being, to say the least. A floating pale blue head of a unicorn. She had a horn a darker shade of her vibrant body's hue that spiralled to a dull point. Candy pink hair that moved as if in a gentle breeze even during this calm evening. A little hard shape mark on both sides of her neck the same vibrant colour as the magic hair. Her eyes were especially peculiar. The big round green eyes had yellow star-shaped pupils that gave an already odd-looking creature an even more peculiar visage. This combination of alien trades was Princess Pony Head, Star’s best friend since she could walk.

“Well of course I am visiting my besty.” Pony Head smiled hugging Star back, as much as a creature without hands can hug someone.

Star released her friend from the tight embrace. “I thought classes at St Olga's started?”

“They did. But they gave us a few days off. I could not visit you.”

“Aaa Pony Head that’s so sweet of you.” Star clasped her hands, moved by Pony Head's words.

“Why the fuck is there a floating unicorn head in my front yard!?” Marco screamed pointing at Pony Head.

“Marco, don't swear at my friend,” Star rolled her eyes. “Stop swearing altogether,” she mumbled miffed.

Marco exasperated gestured at Pony Head or to be precise where her body should be if she was a horse. “Where is the rest of her?”

Pony head laughed. “This is the earthling you are staying with?” Pony head asked staring at Marco mockingly.

Marco found offended. “Earthling?”

Star smiled “This is Marco. He is new to all of this so give him a bit of leeway.”

Marco exasperated demanded. “Will someone explain what is happening and stop acting like I am an idiot?!”

“He’s a loud one isn’t he?” Pony Head asked, one eyebrow raised.

Star laughed. “He is. But you should introduce yourself it’s rude not to.”

Pony Head nodded. She floated towards Marco and curtsied… As much as a floating head could curtsy. It was more of an elegant bob up and down. “I am Princess Pony Head, next for the throne of the Pony Head kingdom.”

“She is my best friend,” Star added with a happy smile.

“Still doesn't explain the lack of a body,” Marco proclaimed flabbergasted.

“This is how our species look, earthling.” Pony head explained slowly, with an obvious tinge of superiority.

“How do you do anything without hands?” Marco asked, Pony Head's cockiness playing a number on his temper.

“We are a highly magical race. We don’t need hands to do anything, unlike some creatures” A smirk curled up on the edge of Pony Head's mouth.

Marco frustrated turned to Star. “Is this eldritch thin telling the truth?”

Star stared at Marco her eyes round and face portrayed obvious confusion. “Pony head is not lying… What is an eldritch thing?” Star tilted her head as her eyes narrowed.

Pony head laughed and floated next to Star. “Ignore him. The earthling is only saying random sounds to appear smarter.”

“I am-” Marco tried to protest.

“Star I came here not just to visit,” Pony Head explained loudly cutting Marco off. “I came to celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?”

Pony Head cleaned her throat. In a dramatic fashion, she spun up into the air her horn sparking with magic. “I got my dimensional scissors,” Pony Head declared. She cut the air with her horn and a small portal appeared. Out of the portal, a pair of scissors emerged. The scissors had a red hard shaped handle and a pale blue crystal placed in its pivot point.

Star clapped a big smile on her face. “Congratulations Pony Head. I know how long you wanted them.”

Pony head floated down smirking. The scissors were floating next to her surrounded by a thin layer of magic the same colour as the magic around the pony’s horn. “You know,” Pony Head lifted her head smugly “Finally got to it with my busy schedule and all.”

“I don’t know, I heard a different story,” Star muttered with her best evillest smile. The smile that was an equivalent of a small fluffy kitten trying to scare someone. The attempt was even more precious.

Pony head rolled her eyes. “Lies and slander.”

“I even heard that it took you twice as long to complete the challenge then me,” Star explained teasingly.

“Well, of course,” Pony Head pouted. “Your magic teacher is the mother of the guy who gives out the scissors. Of course, you got it easier.”

“Hey,” Star proclaimed, offended. “I earned my scissors fair and square.”

Pony head snorted “I know, I know just teasing you.”

Star sigh disappointed “I tried to tease you and you ended up teasing me, again.”

“Don’t mess with the master. Anyway, I thought we can go dimension-hopping to celebrate. Go to places we always wanted to go but did not have the chance. You know the good stuff. We can even grab the earthling, so he doesn't feel left behind.”

Marco perked up. He was in the middle of pretending to be disinterested and definitely not hurt by the girls ignoring him. But the mention of him and dimension-hopping shattered any pretence Marco tried to put up. “Dimension-hopping?” Marco muttered his face more like a puppy's who is being promised a treat.

“I’m not sure that is a good idea,” Star whispered messing with the magnifying glass. “Father forbid me from going anywhere without a good reason.” The magnifying glass sprang to life and turned into the wand once more.

Marco groaned. “Come on, no way your old man will know.” Marco clicked his tongue, showing his hands into the pockets of his red hoody. “It’s stupid to miss an opportunity to spend some time with your friend because of something so stupid. And besides, I want to see those dimensions too.”

“Sad to admit but the earthling has a point. You shouldn't let your dad stop you from having fun and living your life to the fullest. And beside Your dad loves me. When he learns you were with me, he will let it all slide.”

Star looked at her friend her eyebrows curling up nibbling on the corner of the wand's crystal. She sighed in defeat. ”I guess you two are right. I will go grab my dimensional scissors before we go.”

Star rushed into the house. The sound of her running up the stairs echoing in the silence between Marco and Pony Head.

Marco fidgeted unease by the silence and Pony Head a bit. The unicorn's head was just there floating barely blinking and staring at the door Star rushed thou. In some way, it even felt that she ignored Marco's existence altogether. Defeated by the silence Marco asked. “So what’s St Olga’s?” Marco yawn trying to look nonchalant.

“Oh, you remembered something. For a creature like you that is impressive.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Marco frowned.

“Nothing really,” Pony Head muttered here voice nonchalant but a mocking smile creeping on her face. “St Olga is a school for princesses. The best most prestige school in the entire multiverse. Only the most important ore talented princesses study there.”

“Let me guess you are the “talented” one?”

Pony head smiled. “I’m both. I got an invitation and then passed their test with flying colours.” Pony Head explained cockiness dripping off her words.

“Sounds like a bunch of baloney,” Marco muttered leaning to the wall his hands crossed.

Pony Head froze. “What?” she said in disbelieve.

“St Olga’s school. Sounds like a place for people of high status to make themselves more important. Oh, look at me, I’m a super special princess and I went to St Olga’s I am more special than other super special princesses. Sounds like trying too much.”

Pony head started laughing uncontrollably. “You, lecture others about trying too much?”

Marco’s face morphed into anger.

Pony Head floated closer to Marco. “You, mister 'I am trying to look cool so hard it reeks'.”

“Oh, I am nowhere near as close to you Miss ‘I was chosen, but did the test any way’.”

The two stared at each other anger flowing through their bodies.

Star rushed down the stairs and through the door. She was shoving her dimensional scissors into a small pink over the shoulder bag. The handle of her wand already poking out of the small pouch. She put an oversized greenish sweater over her overall-dress.

The moment Star stepped into the front yard Pony Head and Marco jumped away from each other, exaggerated fake smiles scribbled on their faces.

“Sorry for making you wait” Star muttered. “So where are we going first?” Star asked, finally managing to close the small purse.

“Well, first I need to go grab something from the infinite book dimension. I am doing a project on St Olga's history. It shouldn't take long.” Pony head explained. With the mention of the dimension, Star's face light up.

“Dimension of infinite books? That sounds boring.” Marco muttered his hands crossed.

Star excitedly grabbed Marco's hand “Oh it is the opposite of boring. That dimension holds copies of all the books ever written. It is one of the biggest depositories of knowledge in the entirety of the magical multiverse.”

“Still sounds boring,” Marco muttered a tiny blush cropping on his brown cheeks.

Star frowned. She let go of Marco's hand and turned to Pony Head. “If you want, I can help you look for whatever you need. If we are quick this pouty-face,” Star pointed at Marco. “Will complain less.”

Marco pouted at the remark.

“I was hoping for that,” Pony Head smiled. “So how does it sound if we get going?”

Star excitedly nodded yes. While Marco half hardly agreed as he looked actively bored by the idea of a library.

Pony head slashed the air with her scissors a sparkly mark left in the air. The mark swiftly expanded turning into a portal. It was a big round purple opening dotted with mysterious golden symbols that seemed to stream out of the portal.


	8. Hopping thru Dimensions with a Pony part 2

The group stepped through the portal into what seemed like an endless room. It wasn’t actually endless. The room more resembled an infinite caterpillar. Two walls visible the other two unperceivable. All around were neatly placed shelves with even more neatly organized books in them. In the middle of the infinite room, evenly spaced stood reading tables, green hooded laps shining on them. Odd-looking people were all around the infinite library. They were reading books or what could be cold a book.

Marco stared around trying to look indifferent but obviously impressed. “I didn't think dimension of infinite books was literal.”

Pony Head snorted. “Of cores, you would think that.” Marco glared at Pony Head for the remark.

Star excitedly twirled in front of her friends and explained. “This dimension holds copies of any books that where ever written. A famous picture book, a notebook of unfinished stories all of these works have a copy in this dimension.”

“So anything that was ever written is here?” Marco asked alarmed.

“Not everything, just what is seen as a book. The dimension’s magic is dependent on peoples’ perception.” Pony Head explained floating towards one of the empty tables.

Star and Marco followed the magical creature.

“If this place has all the books how would you even find stuff? Wouldn't it take for fucking ever to find anything?”

“Marco!” Star scolded the brunet for swearing.

“So elegantly put earthling. But a somewhat decent question. There is a system to avoid such waste of time.” Pony Head pushed on an odd-looking stone sticking out of the table. The stone sparked with magic and then a liquid light shot out of it forming into a ball shape above the stone. It was a ghostly blue sphere dotted with golden symbols that seemed to change any time one lade their eyes on them. The symbols looked unknown but still somehow familiar. “You don’t need to look for books yourself,” pony head explained poking the pale sphere with her horn. Symbols lighting up as she did so. “You can request books to be found. It takes a while for the request to fulfil, but luckily for us, I put it up 2 weeks ago.” A little square popped up on the sphere. “And the books should be here soon.”

“That is amazing. Who build this place?” Marco asked, in awe of everything.

Pony head laughed, “Of course, you, would think someone built it.”

Marco stared at Pony Head confused. “Well, how else would this place appear?”

“Well it just came to be,” Star explained sitting down on to one of the comfy velvet seats. “Magic can do that. It can make marvellous things appear without an explanation. But I think there was someone that influenced this dimension? Or am I miss remembering something, Pony Head?”

“No your right there was a person who made the system and golems.”

“Golems?” Marco asked.

A rolling of wheels echoed through the library. A wooden creature reeled a trolley full of books towards the three. It was an upside down cone with hand-like appendages floating next to it. Its round head was set into its body with two dots that somewhat simulated eyes. The golem's entire body was carved with thick paths filled with a pale blue substance. “That’s one of them,” Star explained pointing at the odd creature.

The golem approached the three. With an oddly soothing and melodic voice, it addressed Pony Head. “Books connected to St Olga, St Olga's school for princesses, history, headmistress, headmistress Heinous as requested by Princess Lilacia Pony Head. If you choose to take one of the books please mark it in the system”. The golem bowed as much as a creature without legs can bow and floated away.

“That is fucking awesome,” Marco muttered staring at the golem with wonder.

Star made an exasperated sound and buried her face in her hands. Marco and Pony head laughed.

“So, Star, what I need is a book called ‘Comprehensive history of St Olga's school for princesses.’ It’s this thick book with a lavender coloured cover, which is decorated with spades. I don’t know the author but if you find anything like that give it to me, and I’ll check if that’s the book I need. You can start looking through that side while I'll check this one.”

Star smiled gently. “Absolutely.” Star grabbed one of the books off the trolley with enthusiasm.

“What should I do?” Marco muttered exasperated.

“I don’t know. Go read a picture book or something,” Pony Head muttered opening a giant thick tome. Marco glared at her.

Star side. “Go look around. There is a lot of exciting stuff all around. There are not that many books to look through. So we shouldn't take more than half an hour. ”

“Not that many books?” Marco said in disbelieve.

“Believe me it isn’t,” Star smile.

Marco side painfully. “Sure I’ll just go stare at books. As if I don’t do that at school.” Marco sauntered off.


End file.
